Une fleur dans les Ténèbres
by Mary-Genesis
Summary: Nous connaissons tous, Narcissa Malefoy, cette femme charismatique et épouse de Lucius Malefoy. Mais pourtant, celle-ci cache de nombreux secrets et le mystère plane sur sa vie... Suite à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**Une fleur dans les Ténèbres**

**Résumé :** Nous connaissons tous, Narcissa Malefoy, cette femme charismatique et épouse de Lucius Malefoy. Mais pourtant, celle-ci cache de nombreux secrets et le mystère plane sur sa vie. Venez découvrir une Cissy comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu et ne la verrez jamais.

**Info:** Cette histoire est comme vous vous doutiez sur Narcissa Malefoy, ceci dit je ne tiens pas à retracer sa vie exactement, il se peut que des éléments changent. Bien sûr tout sort de ma tête, sauf la plupart des personnages qui appartiennent à JK tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs, mais j'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte que cela soit lisible.

**Prologue**

La vie aurait pu être beaucoup plus simple, aujourd'hui tout nos repaires s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, j'ai tout perdu, mon mari en premier et mon fils. Ils étaient mon unique raison de vivre et je les ai perdus. Tout deux arborent la Marque des Ténèbres servant Lord Voldemort, notre Maître. Où est donc passé cette famille si fière qu'est les Malefoy, nous voulions la grandeur des Sangs Purs, aujourd'hui nous sommes que l'ombre de nous même, il n'y a plus d'honneur, plus de Malefoy, nous sommes rien, seulement des êtres qui ont perdu le contrôle de leur vie.

Aujourd'hui, je revois le fil de mon destin, moi pauvre jeune fille naïve qui rêvait à une vie de princesse, j'ai tout perdus. Que puis-je faire pour réparer nos erreurs, nos vies sont fichues, nous aurions pu partir quand il était encore temps, mais toi mon époux tant aimé, tu voulais le servir pour l'honneur des Malefoy. Je regarde la réalité en fasse, mon visage qui était si beau est aujourd'hui marqué par la fatigue. Aujourd'hui, la jeune et jolie Narcissa Black est déchus, tout ce que ma mère avait prévu pour moi et mon bonheur est anéanti. Aurais-je dû écouter son choix au lieu d'écouter mon cœur. Mère tu as tellement fait pour moi, je regrette aujourd'hui de ne t'avoir écouté. Pourtant Andromeda a tout réussi, un bon mari, une fille, la menace du Lord n'est qu'une ombre sur ce magnifique tableau de famille. Pour moi, cette menace persiste, chaque jour, chaque minute, en moins d'une seconde, je peux perdre mon mari et mon fils. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus vivre pour les autres, la liberté je l'obtiendrais d'une seule manière. Et c'est ainsi que je m'enfonce lentement dans les ténèbres, un sourire fleurissant sur mes lèvres, bientôt je connaîtrais enfin le bonheur et la paix que j'attendais.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, qui est court je l'admets, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. En ce qui concerne les reviews, j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre et cela se fera comme ça tout le long de l'histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

_« Le __passé__ et le __présent__ sont nos __moyens__ ; le __seul__avenir__ est notre fin. »_

Pascal

Cette histoire commence comme toutes les autres, par une naissance. Cette journée d'été allait accueillir la plus belle des petites filles, une petite princesse qui allait se prénommer Narcissa.

Tout commence par cette journée du 26 juillet, la journée était des plus chaudes ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de la pauvre femme qui allait mettre au monde son troisième enfants. Druella Black pensait que cette naissance allait être aussi simple que les autres, mais elle éprouvait une telle fatigue, qu'elle ne pensait jamais s'en sortir. Pourtant, elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour Bellatrix et Andromeda, mais cette fois si tout était différent, elle pensait même que ceci annoncerait la naissance du fils, l'héritier que Cygnus attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais le couple ne regrettait aucunement la naissance de leurs deux filles, surtout pas celle de Bellatrix, on voyait très bien dans le caractère de cet enfant qu'elle serait une digne héritière des Black. Quand Andromeda est née, Cygnus ne s'en était pas formalisé, il avait tout leur temps pour avoir un autre enfant et c'est ainsi que pour la troisième fois de sa vie Druella Black se trouvait dans cette chambre spéciale dans le Manoir des Black.

Depuis des générations, la famille Black se devait de mettre naissance, dans l'ancien Manoir de la famille, jamais cette tradition avait été entravée et ce n'était pas Druella et Cygnus qui allaient changer les choses. Tradition, honneur, voilà les mots qui peuvent qualifier cette famille au sang toujours pur.

Un cri brisa le silence qui régnait dans le manoir, le mari leva son regard du verre d'alcool qu'il tenait dans les mains, ce cri l'étonna, jamais durant les naissances d'Andromeda et Bellatrix, sa femme avait autant hurlé. Est-ce annonciateur de la naissance d'un fils ? Cygne sourit, il allait enfin avoir son héritier, il s'imaginait déjà l'emmenant aux grandes compétitions de Quidditch ou encore au Ministère de la Magie. Il s'imaginait apprendre à son fils comment manipuler son entourage, oui son fils deviendrait quelqu'un de grand, il lui fallait un nom digne qui montrerait sa grandeur. Cygnus se redressa de son fauteuil aux tentures rouges. Hadès, voilà un prénom digne d'un futur Black, tiré de la littérature Moldus, mais qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. Hadès, dieu des Enfers. Avec un tel prénom et venant d'une grande lignée son fils deviendrait au moins Ministre de la Magie. Il foulerait avec grandeur le sol du Ministère, les sorciers s'inclinant à son passage. Oui son fils allait devenir quelqu'un de grand, comme tout bon Black.

Un deuxième cri l'éloigna de ses projets, puis des pleurs, son fils était arrivé. D'un pas digne du plus grand conquérant, Cygnus gravit le grand escalier de marbre qui amenait à l'étage, il fut suivi des regards de ses ancêtres, dont les tableaux majestueux ornaient les murs. Arrivé devant les appartements de sa femme, il ouvrit la porte, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre, le Médicomage de la famille se présenta à lui.

L'homme en blouse blanche était épuisé, mais le pire restait à venir. Pourtant il en avait mis au monde des enfants, aussi prestigieux les uns que les autres, comme l'année suivante, l'héritier d'Abraxas Malefoy. Mais cette naissance lui a donné du fil à retordre. Il s'inquiétait de devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à cet homme dont le nom le faisait frémir. Black, pour bon nombre de sorcier ce nom rimé avec Magie Noir, les sorciers de cette lignée allait tous à Serpentard et connaissait n'importe quel sort pouvant donner une douce torture à un homme.

« Monsieur Black » Le Médicomage ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle, mais il le fallait. « L'accouchement ne s'est pas passé comme prévue, votre femme a énormément souffert, je doute qu'elle puisse à nouveau donner naissance à un autre enfant. » Sa voix avait perdu de son volume au fil de la phrase. Le pire fut le regard que Cygnus Black lui lança.

Ce dernier repoussa le Médicomage de son passage, qu'importe si sa femme ne pouvait lui donner un autre enfant, celui-ci était un fils, donc il avait déjà ce qu'il désirait.

Cygnus Black entra dans la chambre, sa femme était allongée au milieu du lit couverte de sueur, un petit paquet entourait de couverture se trouvait entre ses bras. Druella détacha son regard du magnifique bébé qu'elle tenait pour regarder son mari, comment prendrait-il la nouvelle.

« Alors comment se porte mon héritier. » Le ton de sa voix signifiait qu'il était heureux, Druella baissa les yeux. Son époux allait tellement être déçu et plus jamais elle n'aurait d'enfant, pourtant il fallait qu'elle lui annonce.

« Ce n'est pas un fils Cygnus, mais une petite fille. » Les mots étaient dits, le visage heureux du mari se transforma en un masque de froideur.

« Comment… » Cygnus était abasourdie, en une seconde ses rêves partaient en fumé.

« Tu m'as comprises, c'est une fille, à nouveau. Mais regarde comment elle est… » Druella regarda avec attendrissement son bébé, sa petite fille aux cheveux si clairs, celle-ci ne serait pas brune comme Bellatrix et Andromeda, celle-ci serait unique.

« Je me fiche de savoir, à quoi elle ressemble. Etait-ce si compliqué de me donner un fils Druella ? Je ne te demandais pas grand-chose, juste de faire ton devoir conjugal. »

Avec fureur, Cygnus sortie de la chambre en claquant la porte. Druella regarda son mari s'enfuir fou de rage, elle était déçue et pensait que son mari aimerait autant qu'elle, cette petite merveille, mais ce n'était pas important, Cygnus aimerait cette petite fille, tout comme il aimait leur deux ainées. Pourtant elle l'avait désiré ce garçon, autant que son époux, mais il n'était pas venu, à la place elle avait entre ses bras ce bébé sans prénom. Fallait-il qu'elle nomme cette petite fille, elle-même ? Probablement.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

Il devait être minuit, Cygnus Black ne saurait le dire. Il avait d'autre préoccupation que le temps. Le temps avait très vite défilé, depuis qu'il se trouvait dans ce bar. L'homme au comptoir le servait à chaque demande, chaque personne saine d'esprits savait qu'il ne fallait jamais troubler un Black en colère. Hors Cygnus Black devait être dans un état de grande fureur pour venir se saouler dans ce bar miteux du Chemin de Traverse.

La colère sentiment qui l'emplissait, il avait désiré ce fils, mais rien. Trois naissances, trois filles, trois stupides êtres qui ne transmettraient jamais le noble nom des Black. Pauvre Cygnus Black, chaque sorcier Sang Pur viendrait se moquer de lui, lui le Black qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde avait donné naissance à trois filles, aucuns fils et le comble s'était que sa femme ne donnerait plus jamais la vie.

Cygnus maudissait l'enfant de ses malheurs, jamais il ne s'occuperait de cette chose honteuse, il se le jurait, au nom de Merlin, jamais pour lui cette enfant serait une véritable Black.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

Loin des pensées honteuses de son mari, Druella Black emmenait son bébé dans sa future maison. Elle était heureuse de quitter le Manoir de campagne des Black pour retourner chez elle auprès de ses deux petites filles. Elle était heureuse de leur présenter cette nouvelle petite sœur.

C'était au cours de la nuit que Druella avait trouvé le prénom de sa chère petite. Sa chère Narcissa. Elle aimait tellement les narcisses, malheureusement le manoir de la famille n'en contenait pas dans son parc. Ce prénom avait pourtant une autre explication pour elle, le mythe de Narcisse, cet homme d'une beauté inégalable. Oui sa fille serait d'une grande beauté et malgré la colère de Cygnus, elle deviendrait quelqu'un d'important.

Le petit matin s'éveillait, quand Druella franchit les grilles de son manoir, Cygnus avait préféré le faire construire au lieu de vivre à Londres ou encore dans l'ancestrale Manoir Black, ici ils étaient heureux et leurs aînées avaient de la place pour jouer dans le parc.

Bellatrix et Andromeda devaient encore être endormi à cette heure-ci et Druella n'avait toujours pas eu signe de vie de son mari. Narcissa se réveilla, quand elle s'installa dans son petit salon privé, pour réclamer à manger, Druella dégrafa son corsage pour la nourrir.

Une heure passa pendant laquelle Druella contempla sa petite fleur, l'enfant avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois et elle put voir avec ravissement qu'il était bleu, aussi bleu qu'était ceux de sa chère mère disparue il y a quelques années. C'est à ce moment-là que Bellatrix et Andromeda entrèrent dans la pièce, toutes les deux se tenant la main, les deux enfants se ressemblaient tellement, mais pour autant elles étaient différentes l'une de l'autre. Tandis que Bellatrix regardait le bébé avec curiosité, Andromeda du haut de ses deux ans était distante, voir timide.

« Maman, c'est quoi qu'elle s'appelle. » Bellatrix par curiosité avait posé la question à sa mère, regardant avec admiration sa nouvelle petite sœur.

« Bella, on ne dit pas quoi, mais comment. » Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle passa sa main libre sur les cheveux bouclés de sa fille. « Meda, Bella, voici votre petite sœur Narcissa. »

C'est devant ce tableau de famille qu'apparut Cygnus Black, des cernes violacées entourant ses yeux, il regarda avec dégoût l'enfant de la honte, il sortie de la pièce sans un autre regard et s'enferma pour le reste de la journée dans ses appartements.

Pour Druella, l'attitude de son mari n'était qu'une passade, bientôt il aimerait Narcissa comme elle l'aimait, il craquerait devant ces yeux si bleu.

Cette nuit-là, quand Druella mit sa fille dans son berceau, elle était confiante, elle savait que l'avenir de sa chère petite serait parfait. Elle l'avait déjà charmé tout comme Bellatrix et Andromeda qui était impatiente de lui apprendre de nombreuses choses. Oui Narcissa Black ne pouvait que devenir une personne importante, même si pour cela, elle devrait se battre.

Cette nuit-là en s'endormant, Bellatrix du haut de ses quatre ans repensa à cette nouvelle petite sœur, si différente d'Andromeda et d'elle. Du haut de ses quatre ans, l'enfant se rappela du regard que son père avait jeté au nouveau bébé, un regard si différent de ceux qu'il lui donnait et tellement semblable à ceux qu'il lance aux elfes de maison. En fermant les yeux Bellatrix savait que son rôle serait de protéger et t'aider cette nouvelle petite sœur.

Quand Narcissa Black s'endormit ce soir-là sous le doux chant de sa mère, jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi bien, pourtant elle n'avait qu'une journée d'existence, elle n'était qu'un bébé insouciant qui ne connaissait pas le poids qui pesé depuis ses premiers cris, sur ses frêles épaules.

**Note de l'auteur: **Pour toutes questions, c'est dans les reviews, j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre.


End file.
